Lovely Mishaps
by TasteMeStyles
Summary: Okay Harry Styles hooks up with an older women, who ends up out smarting him in his own game. "Let the games begin."


The pub was crowded as he approached his usual seat, noticing that someone beat him to it. No harm done I'll sit with the boys… Harry thought as he knew he was going to get no buzz, his band members are only worried about what drink they can chug the fastest. Immature even for Harry he liked flying solo, but nope he was going to deal with their obnoxious ways tonight thanks to the lovely women who had token the only single seat left.

Apparently the alcohol wasn't strong enough, harry could still hear himself think.

He took another large gulp of his drink, swinging it back and tilting his head back as far as it could go.

"You okay Harry?" Liam's un-slurred words caught Harry off guard and he practically choked, but nodding to the sober Liam. He zoned out for a good 10 minutes from the irrelevant conversations the boys were having, but now listening back in.

"Okay, fine I bet I can strike out with … Her." Zayn said in a quiet tone as if he didn't want someone to over hear him, Louis looked at the girl with a quick glance and shook his head. Harry didn't look up knowing Zayn; he picked a girl way out of league.

"You have no chance the only one here that could pull that one off is Old Hazza here." Louis said squeezing Harry's knee causing him to bite back a smile, he knew he could but he didn't want to brag. Finally looking up to see his prize, Harry's small smile became a smirk; it was the lovely lady that had stolen his chair, perfect.

"What do you say Harry? Are you up to it or are you too cool?" Zayn asked with a knowing look on his face, a smirk playing on his lips, he knew Harry was trying to block everyone out. Shit, everyone knew He wasn't in the mood to be messed around with, but this was worth trying, called "Bang her for revenge"

"I'm still cool, but why not a free lay? Can't pass it up." Harry said as all the boys cheered him on with a pat on his back, he stood making his way toward the women with confidence. She was definitely older than him, by like 3-4 years. Her dress only covering so much of her hour glassed shaped body. Her long flowy hair covering the opening to her dress in the back, her red plumped lips sticking out the most.

He licked his lips as he finally came face to face with her, or at least behind her thinking of a way to get her attention.

"Let me get a redheaded slut." Harry said not making eye contact with her; he was leaning over the counter, her eyes mesmerizing his features taking in his lean form.

She moves her bangs out of her face, trying to also get the younger boy's attention.

The bar tender, short blonde headed women, giving him his drink with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks love." He said teasing the cup with his fingers before taking it whole, bringing the cup back down to the counter, swallowing the drink casually feeling the liquor burn his throat.

"How's it taste? I only drink sissy drinks." The mysterious girl said thinking of making the first move. Harry smirked to him self knowing his 'Plan' was taking action, answering with husky lustful tone.

"Delicious, would you like to try?" He asked holding up two fingers for the bar tender sliding down two more.

"Madison, you?" She asked lifting the glass to her lips, taking a sip.

"Harry, well don't be scared. Promise if you pass out I'll carry you home." He said letting the flirting begin. She smiled looking around for an open table.

"Would you like to take this to a table?"

Just as planned, Harry nodded as she stood showing her body off more, Harry giving the boys a knowing look before being guided to the table to chat her up until she was stripping right there for him.

After an hour of flirting and lustful looks, they were practically all over each other. The boys left leaving Harry to it.

"How old are you?" She asked him putting her hand on his upper thigh, causing him to glance down and smile.

"Old enough…Why do you ask?" Her hand now moving upwards, feeling him through his dark grey trousers. She bit her lip knowing he wasn't going to tell her, just might as well have fun with it.

"So I know I won't be going to jail if I let you in my bed." She said it casually, causing Harry to smirk and nod, "Your place it is then," He asked playing along with her.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here." She gets up looking around to make sure no one saw her taking this younger gentleman with her, looking behind her as she starts walking seeing Harry a couple feet distance. As soon as she makes it outside she lights a cigarette inhaling deeply waiting for Harry to be right at her side.

"Driving? Or are we calling a cab?" He asked feeling the slight breeze, shivering as her tone came out almost as a whisper.

"Neither, my place is just down the street. May I ask…You're not a virgin are you?"

Harry chuckled pulling the cigarette out of her mouth, taking a drag and then flicking it, "No, What do I look like a 16 year old or something?" He asked playfully as she noticed the amusement in his eyes.

"Let's just go." She said nothing else as she walked down the street hearing Harry right behind her, as she found the familiar door and pushing it open to her flat. Stumbling up the stairs with Harry until they reached her second door. Pushing the door open and kicking her heels off as Harry's hand found their way on her hips, pushing her into the wall. His hot breath teasing her lips as he leaned down forcefully kissing her, their tongues exploring each others mouth .Madison pushes Harry onto the sofa that lied behind him, with two swift movements she slipped out of her dress and was now sitting on his lap with nothing but her laced underwear. She kissed his neck as his hands moved down her back resting on her bottom.

"Let's get these clothes off, eh?" She asks before pushing his coat off his shoulders and automatically reaching for his shirt next. Before they knew t they were completely naked. Madison propped up on her knees and hands waiting as Harry finished putting the condom on and positioned him self, thrusting his hips he entered slowly with a quiet sigh.

His pace slow and comforting as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her move with his hips. Her moans were barely heard and Harry would like to change that as he rocked his hips faster and faster. After this continued for half hour her moan were more loud and rapidly growing in speed, Harry adjusted his angle hitting her g-spot right on.

"Fuck.. Yes." She moaned as Harry's thrusting slowed, "No.. Don't stop please I'm close." She whimpered moving her hips into his, as he took hold of her waist and continued to pound into her. A tightness developing in the pit of her stomach as she began to pull away from his grip.

"Stop…" She pulled her hips forward so that Harry was no longer inside of her, as her climax hit. She came with a loud moan, Harry watching pressing his hand on the flat of her back, pulling her back into the position.

"Someone's getting a little too excited." Harry said tightened his grip on her waist as he pushed back into her. She responded with a slight adjustment in her position letting her face lay on the couch and her bottom in the air.

"Just get this over with…" She groaned as Harry began to thrust his hips again, His pace faster than before, the sound of skin hitting and lustful whispers filled the room. Harry moved at an appropriate speed felling his thrust come to a slow and sloppy pace, as he forced a quiet strained moan," Why don't you take lead?" He asked finally coming to a stop as Madison stood up leading him into the bedroom. As they continued in Harry took bottom as Madison took top, riding him at her own pace. The bed moved with her as her hands found their way on his shoulders, leaning down giving him a small kiss letting her moans pour out on to his lips. Harry being the impatient one wanting a faster speed began lifting his hips into her and forcing the rhythm, finally just flipping them over and taking control. He knew at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer, they had probably been going at it for an hour or more as the same familiar tightness developed in his lower region. Her legs wrapped around his slender waist knowingly as his head bowed and his breath began to become ragged. His hips moving now slow and harsh as he came to a stop with one last thrust, letting his body fall to hers. Their breath mingled with each other as he swept a finger against her forehead moving matted pieces of hair to the side as he came down from his high.

"Dear, you're suffocating me… Can you..?" Her sentence trailed as Harry rolled off of her with the last bit of effort he had. She moved off the bed and into a bathroom, as Harry's thoughts got to him. _Should I stay the night …. No I should leave now she doesn't seem like the cuddling type. _

He got up hearing the shower on and a quiet hum of his name, making him think twice did she actually just call him?

"Harry…" She said once again as the shower over powered her soft spoken words, he made his way over to the shower doors opening them. He nodded as she looked at him through her sleepily dark hazel eyes.

"Shower with me…?" Her question sounding more as a command as he took a step into the very roomy shower, the water was cool but yet warm, as their bodies tangled back together. Her chest pushed against his a way that felt comfortable, their lips barely touching as she draped her hands down his back and then back to his neck pausing before burying them selves into his hair.

"Will you stay the night? I have work in the morning… But you can let your self out." She murmured against his lips as he nodded letting out a quiet sigh.

-_- Long! Okay so chapter one of Lovely Mishaps! Yah yah I'm actually going to try and make it into a story why you ask? Why not is more like it I'm not sure if I like Madison so much but she's just developing btw if you're wondering their age difference is By 4 years **he's 18 and she's 22! Review? Favorite? Tell me what yah think…**


End file.
